The City is Ours
by PokeCardcaptorTsubasa
Summary: When Ash saw May kissing Drew, he couldn't believe his eyes!Can Mary Anna help him before it's too late?Songfic. Advanceshipping, one-sided Contestshipping.


**Hey everyone this is PokeCardcaptorTsubasa with her first ever fanfic! It's a songfic! An Advanceshipping songfic!**

**I do not own Pokemon or "The City is Ours" or Big Time Rush. If I do, it would be much crazier, more random, there would be many crossovers, and of course there would be A LOT of Advanceshipping (and perhaps some Pokeshipping).As for Big Time Rush, I would be hanging out with them all the time and NO I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ANY OF THEM!DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA!**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

The City is Ours

It was a big day for Mary Anna. She is now a Pokemon Master and she wanted to throw a huge party to celebrate that achievement in Saffron City which is near her hometown, Lavender Town. At least that was her hometown because Mary Anna decided to move to Saffron City and bought a huge mansion in the outskirts of Saffron City. Mary Anna is able to afford everything for the party because of the amount of money she earned from battling other Pokemon trainers in the Pokemon championships. She invited many people she know of but her guests of honor are Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate, Tracey Sketchit, May and Max Maple, and Dawn Berlitz, the people who inspired her in the first place.

_I owe them big time_ thought Mary Anna."Wait, big time? Big Time Rush? I thought I forgot a band!"

Mary Anna has many songs for different music artists and bands to play that she brought from where she truly lived, the Real World: Rihanna, Fall Out Boy, Owl City, Queen, Lady Gaga, Avril Lavigne, Daughtry, and her favorite band Nickelback and she nearly forgotten Big Time Rush!

"Now I know the perfect song to play before and during the fireworks!"Mary Anna replied happily with a huge grin on her face.

Later on at the party…

Misty, May, Max, and Dawn arrived at the party on time but Mary Anna is waiting anxiously for the rest of her guests of honor to show up.

Mary Anna sighed. "Well I guess I can play that song that I wanted to play since it is almost time for the fireworks."Mary Anna took out her NickelBack CD in her stereo and put in her Big Time Rush CD in her stereo. She pressed a button to skip a bunch of songs and let the CD play the song, "City is Ours".

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

Meanwhile, Gary Oak is driving his car with Brock in the front seat and Tracey, Pikachu, and Ash in the back seats. They went through some heavy traffic in downtown Saffron City and finally manage to get out of it.

"Mary Anna is going to kill us for showing up late at her party," Brock said as he imagines the look on Mary Anna's face when they arrive at the party.

Gary turned his head around and shouted, "Well this wouldn't happen if Ash wasn't eating so much back at the restaurant!"

Gary realized that Ash was not paying any attention to him because his eyes were fixed on the present he bought for May. It was a beautiful golden necklace with a ruby in the center surrounded by smaller rubies. Ash is hoping to confess his feelings to May and he wanted May to return those feelings without Drew getting in the way.

"Hello," Tracey tried to wake Ash up from his trance while waving his hand in front of Ash's face, "Earth to Ash. Earth to Ash."

"Huh?"Ash realized that his friends were staring at him.

"You were looking at that necklace and-Wait a minute. You're in love with someone aren't you," Gary said with a teasing smirk as Brock and Tracey snickered. Pikachu laughed at his trainer because he was thinking the same way.

Ash turned beet red at the remark and yelled "No I am not!"

"Sure you're not in love," said Gary sarcastically as Ash remained silent for the rest of the trip with his face as red as the rubies on the necklace.

_Rollin' past graffiti walls_

_Billboards lighting up the block_

_Every one of us on a mission (ohh yeah)_

_Got a whole crew by my side_

_Cars beep-beep when they pass us by_

_We ready to get down to business (mmmhmm)_

The boys got to the mansion and when they went inside, they were greeted by many girls. Brock is having the time of his life, Gary is playing it cool, and Ash and Tracey are very uncomfortable with this.

"Out of my way! Coming through!"The voice turned out to be Mary Anna who is not so happy at the boys.

"YOU!"Mary Anna pointed at the boys.

_Oh man_ thought the boys.

"YOU'RE LATE!WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!I SHOULD FINE YOU GUYS FOR THIS!Oh great I sound like Barry. His attitude is so annoying it's contagious."

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Barry from behind Mary Anna, "I WILL FINE YOU FOR SAYING THAT!"

"Barry, shut up and go back to dancing."

"NO!NOT UNTIL YOU PAY UP MARY ANNA-"

Mary Anna punched Barry in the face and he became unconscious. The boys sweat dropped at this. _She's so strong_ thought the boys.

"I can't stay mad at you guys. I'm glad that you guys made it. There are fireworks coming up," Mary Anna said in a calm voice as she smiled at them. "Enjoy the party!"

_Thank you, Barry. _The boys were relieved that Mary Anna has forgiven them.

_We pull up_

_Open the door_

_All the girls_

_Scream (There they are)_

_It's packed from wall to wall_

_And everybody is calling_

Everyone is enjoying the party except for Ash who is searching for May. He found May who is talking to Drew. Ash tried to run over to May but there were too many people in the way to get to her.

_I have to tell May how I feel _cried Ash in his head_ before it's too late._

_Here we come _

_It's almost time_

_Feel the rush_

_Now hit the lights_

_We gonna get it all started_

While Ash is desperate to win May over Drew, a man with brown hair with a mustache who is wearing a black suit walked right in, plotting revenge on a certain someone to make her miserable for the rest of her life.

A woman with red hair named Jessie, a man with blue hair named James, and a talking Meowth known as Team Rocket sneak into the mansion.

"Let's steal that crazy Pokemon Master's pokemon without getting caught!" Jessie exclaimed.

"We will give them to the boss-" James smirked at his comment.

"And we will all get a huge promotion!" Meowth finished James' sentence.

"Yay!" Team Rocket cheered as they jumped in the air but they all realized that they are making too much noise.

"Shhh."The three Team Rocket members each put a finger on their lips as they proceed with their plan.

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door _

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the mornin' comes_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

Drew took out a rose for May and handed it to her.

"For you."Drew smiled at May.

May couldn't help but blush. Ash fumed at that situation and he wasn't the only one who is unhappy. Mary Anna looked at Drew with disgust.

_Ugh_ thought Mary Anna _Why can't Drew flirt with some other girl? Ash deserves May! Why did I invite him in the first place?_

The brown-haired man with the mustache wearing the black suit smirked.

_Now's my chance _as he took out his camera.

_My, my look how we roll_

_Was it only a month ago_

_Everybody said we were dreamin' (oh oh)_

_But now we're here like_

_Yeah we told ya_

_Still far, but we're that much closer_

_And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)_

Ash was pushing people out of his way to stop Drew from making another move when his heart broke when he saw Drew pulled May into a deep kiss. The dressed up man took a picture of the one-sided couple and Mary Anna went to the nearest bathroom to throw up. May pushed Drew away and saw Ash with a shocked expression with some tears running down his face. Ash abruptly turned around and ran away.

"Ash!" May yelled.

May slapped Drew. "Look at what you done!"May was angry at Drew, knowing that he caused this to happen.

"I will never love you after what you did to hurt Ash!"

"What does he have that I don't?" Drew shouted.

"A good heart." May is serious about what she said and ran away to look for Ash.

_We pull up_

_Open the door_

_All the girls_

_Scream(There they are)_

_It's packed from wall to wall _

_And everybody is calling_

_Here we come_

_It's almost time_

_Feel the rush_

_Now hit the lights_

_We gonna get it all started_

Mary Anna was finished puking when she saw Ash running towards the stairs, dropping the necklace into an empty wastebasket, and ran up the stairs.

_Oh no _thought Mary Anna _Ash must have seen May and Drew kissed. _

Mary Anna picked up the necklace from the wastebasket and she saw the dressed up guy following May who is chasing after Ash. Mary Anna hide herself behind a column as May rushed up the stairs with the dressed up guy walking behind her unnoticed.

"I don't remember inviting him and no one dresses up this fancy at this party," Mary Anna said to herself.

She walked over to the stairs and saw a purple hair on the floor. Mary Anna became infuriated as a dark aura surrounded her. She gritted her teeth and spoke through them "Harley."

Mary Anna ran up the stairs after the trainer and the two coordinators. Pikachu noticed the four people running up the stairs while hugging a ketchup bottle and decided to chase after them to see what's going on.

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door _

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up _

_Until the mornin' comes_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

Ash ran out onto the rooftop, sobbing continuously. May was running around, trying to find Ash when she saw Paul walking by for no reason.

"Paul, have you seen Ash?" May asked.

"Yeah," said Paul, "I saw that pathetic rival of mine running past me, crying. He ran up the stairs to the rooftop."

"Thank you."

May ran past Paul and up the stairs. She opened the door and saw Ash crying. May felt guilty for Ash's sadness even though it wasn't her fault.

"Ash," May said as she walks towards the heartbroken teenager.

"Go away!" Ash shouted.

Harley reached the rooftop and hid himself behind the door so Ash and May won't see him. He smiled mischievously as he said, "What is that girl up to?"

May put her arms around Ash and gave him a hug. Ash blushed bright red and returned the hug.

"I'm not in love with Drew. I'm in love with you."

Ash couldn't believe his ears. How he wished he hasn't thrown the necklace in the wastebasket! Suddenly, the necklace was tossed up in the air and Ash is able to catch it in his hand.

_But how_-Ash saw Pikachu riding on a Salemence and he saw a note attached to the necklace. He opened the note that said:

_Ash, it's not what you think. Drew kissed May and she pushed him away. Please forgive her._

_Mary Anna_

Ash looked at May with a loving gaze. "I forgive you, May, and I have something for you." Ash put the necklace on May and tears welled up in May's eyes as she looked at it.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and Ash pulled May into a more passionate kiss than Drew gave her. May was shocked by this for a moment and finally gave in. Both of them were in bliss as the fireworks lit up the sky.

_We gotta believe_

_It's destiny calling_

_So night after night_

_We rocked the WHOLE place_

_Ow, as hard as it seems_

_I know if you want it_

_Then it's gonna happen somehow_

Harley took a picture of Ash and May kissing with his camera.

"Yes!" Harley whispered, "When I post these pictures on the Internet, everyone will think May is a double-crosser!"

Harley rushed downstairs and into the hallway when someone grabbed him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"Mary Anna shouted at Harley as she removed his wig and mustache, "You think you can get away with this, don't you! I'll be taking that!" Mary Anna took Harley's camera. "And I know the perfect punishment for you!" Harley has a bad feeling that he is not going to like this one bit.

Harley then finds himself dangling on the side of the mansion upside-down with a rope tied to his left ankle.

"Let me inside and give me back my camera!" Harley shouted.

"Mmmm," Mary Anna thought for a moment, "No! But don't worry the bushes will soften your landing."Harley grumbled as Mary Anna left him dangling.

"Ugh, I'm going to delete this."

Mary Anna deleted the picture of May and Drew kissing. When Mary Anna saw the picture of Ash and May kissing, she screamed and went down on her knees and moves her arms up and down shouting "Yes, yes, YES!"

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the mornin' comes_

_Today was crazy but _

_Tonight_

As Mary Anna is walking in the hallway, she spotted Team Rocket stealing her pokemon outside through her window.

"Team Rocket!" shouted Mary Anna.

Team Rocket looked up and saw Mary Anna looking at them furiously.

_Uh oh _thought Team Rocket.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he and Salamence shows up.

"Hmm. Ash is a little busy, so…" Mary Anna smirked."Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumped into the air and used Thunderbolt on Team Rocket."Pikachuuuu!"

Team Rocket dropped the pokemon as they screamed and a small explosion resulted causing Team Rocket to fly off into the sky.

"Well this stinks," said Jessie, depressed.

"Wobbuffet!" Jessie's pokemon pops out of his pokeball as usual.

"Hey, isn't that the twerp and the Hoenn twerpette down there making out?" James asked as he pointed to Ash and May on the rooftop.

Team Rocket looked at them and started crying.

"I'm so happy for those two," Jessie cried.

"They're adorable when they're like that," James shouted.

"Just seeing them brings me to tears," Meowth said as he put his paws over his eyes to wipe the tears away.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said in a sad tone.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" Team Rocket flew into the sky with fireworks exploding all around.

Ash stopped kissing May to know where the noises were coming from.

"May, did you hear something?"

"Only the fireworks."

Ash and May looked at the fireworks in awe as they hold hands.

_Thank you Mary Anna_ Ash said in his mind.

Ash turned to May and May did the same to Ash.

"What is it, Ash?"

Ash put his hand under May's chin."You know, I really enjoyed that kiss. Do you mind if we do it again?"

"Well I mmm-!"

May got interrupted by Ash locking his lips with hers. May got surprised and fell backwards with Ash on top of her, enjoying the moment. May gave in once again and enjoyed the moment as well.

_Because the night is young _

_The line is out the door _

__

Today was crazy but

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the mornin' comes_

_Today was crazy but _

_Tonight_

The night could never have been more perfect for Mary Anna as she looked out the window. She took out a poster board saying "The City is Ours" as she held it out the window.

_The city is ours _

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

"The city is ours," Mary Anna sang the last verse of the song.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Please no flames, no "CONTESTSHIPPING RULES, ADVANCESHIPPING SUCKS", or any other bad reviews or I will have Kurogane to deal with you (trust me; you don't want to mess with him).**

**Kurogane: I would like to do that.**

**Mary Anna: I know you do, Kuro-rin.**

**Kurogane: IT'S KUROGANE!**

**For those who don't know, Kurogane is from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and I don't own him or the show either. **


End file.
